Stephen Isabirye's "The Famous Five: A Personal Anectdotage": A Review
Internationally renowned British author Enid Blyton is a beloved 20th century children's adventure books' writer. A dedicated and intriguing author, more and more continues to be dissected about Enid Blyton. Stephen Isabirye convincingly delves into the mind of Enid Blyton as he offers his comprehensive and remarkably detailed analysis of Enid Blyton. This is first analysis of Enid Blyton from an international perspective, and the book is a lengthy wealth of details. The perspective goes beyond Blyton's "Famous Five" series, bringing into perspective and comparison other writings by Blyton. Isabirye goes into the social backdrop, the environmental and political aspects of the era of Blytonian writing, the setting of the powerful British Empire and colonial incursions at the time, the ancient and contemporary literature that likely influenced Blyton. Further, what apparently were Blyton's role models and what impact did they have on the impressive long list of books that Blyton wrote so wonderfully? These are some of the many aspects that Isabirye uncovers. Isabirye goes as far as to compare Blyton with such writers as American Mark Twain, African authors such as Cyprian Ekwensi and Barbara Kimenyi; Isabirye goes into ancient mythology that may have influenced Blyton, into theses in Blytonian writing that are similar to those in past literature. Isabirye analyses the extent to which Blytonian writing was influenced by the racist climate of the time; he looks into how and why characters in Blyton's literature are racially and genetically distinguishable in line with their behavioral characteristics and expectations. Authors like James Baldwin and countless others are presented to help us understand and appreciate the magnitude of Enid Blyton. Oh, and even American humorist Dick Gregory is brought into the picture. The unique and unexpected is indeed in this volume! What kind of mother was Enid Blyton? It is revealed in the book that Blyton was an overzealous and voluminous book writer with less than expected dedication to her children. But Blyton gives a variety of familial characteristics, and a variety of settings to the British environment and adventure in which the characters operated. Blyton wrote for decades, and the author displays how the changes in aspects of Blyton's writings reflected changing times. Isabirye efficiently answers the question of why famous Blyton has never taken a firm hold in the American landscape. What American literary works had similarities to those of Blyton? What book marketing aspects have a lot do do with it? What about the British versus the American English? What about the competitive rivalry between American and British authors? Isabirye dedicates his lengthy volume to delving into such issues. The minutae into which Dr. Stephen Isabirye goes into, in dissecting "The Famous Five," is impressive. He uses a breadth of countless references from literature from all over the world and produces a volume that will forever be a tour de force in understanding and appreciating the life and works of Enid Blyton. Isabirye's analysis serves as a reference, textbook, and general literary work that can be used by students, scholars, researchers, and general readers. Isabirye is a literary author, whose extensive academic background in political science, history, and sociology fuels his capacity to produce such a wonderful volume. Jonathan Musere